Sophie's Story
by mjaybee
Summary: I always knew that I was alittle crazy, talking to a car could tell you that right away. But I am not crazy enough to say that me and my cousin Sam are the keys to save Earth. Too bad fate and robots from outer-space had a whole other idea.


_**Okay this is a OC. She's based off of my old bestfriend, Evelyn.**_

_**Tell me if she's too mary-sue, I'll try to fix that.**_

_**Text from the movie will start to fade as the chapters go on.**_

_**Read, review and love! But no flames, because I will keep on updating. Whether or not I have reviews.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever. If I did, Ironhide wouldn't be dead, and Jazz wouldn't have died either. Megatron would have stayed dead like the good little bot he secretly is. All I own is Sophie.

* * *

><p>I <strong>hate <strong>my cousin right now. Not the real hate of course, I'm too loving for that, just the sibling type of hate. If you lived with him for eleven years, you could get the feeling quite easily. Uncle Don, or UD for short was busy talking to himself to notice my annoyance. He had convinced me to wait with him for Sam to get out of the school of hell. I, Sophie, hate that school with a burning passion. So I was happy to hear that I was able to skip tenth grade. Sam, of course, called me nerd when he read the paper. But atleast I was smart enough to actually get the dang paper. Hmmph. He's making me mad and he's not even here yet.

Guess that's what you call a hate-love relationship between cousin/cousin. Or sister/brother. Whatever you want to call it.

My funny-tee that read 'I have buttons. Push them, you die.' clung to me uncomfortably. I pulled on it, fanning my face at the same time. UD had a convertiable classic car, so he took every chance to have the covering open.

Even if it is almost 100 degrees outside.

"YES! Yes! Yes!" I heard Sam cry out as he ran to us with a floppy paper in his hand. While UD was starting up the car. "He did it?" I asked as I slid in the back seat. "Yeah, think so." I had heard of their agreement of Sam getting his first car. First Sam had to get 2,000 bucks (from where, I didn't want to know) and get three A's from the classes he despised. I didn't really believe UD at first, but when Sam started to actually study for math; I was officially shell-shocked.

"So?" Ron asked as Sam flung himself into the passenger seat. I could tell that he was pretty amused by Sams' happiness. I myself could see how happy he was as he showed UD the paper.

"A-, that's still an A though," Sam said quite cheerfully.

I peered over his shoulder. "Congrats," I said pinching his neck softly.

"Wait, wait, wait, can't see...that's a A alright." UD said in that terrible sing-song voice of his. I smirked as Sam turned to me. "So, Sammy. You gonna find a sex car for Mikaela?" He turned a bright red, it spanning out to his ears. Everyone knew of his crush on the sex on the stick. (No homo.) Sam had good taste. "Shut up. She doesn't even know I exist." He mumbled in weak reply. "Aw, did I make you sad?" I patted his back in a comforting gesture. Though it was fake, he took it with a shrug. "It's s'kay. I just think it would be different if I did get a car." I knew what he meant. Everything will change. He's one step closer to adulthood. Aw, my bro from another ho is making me sad without even saying anything. (Love you Aunt Judy!)

"I have a little surprise for you, son." UD said as we pulled into a Porsche dealership. I grrred. I WILL get a Porsche one day. Not now though, obiviously. Sam's face lit up as he looked around the beauties. I, being observant me, had noticed UD's smirk as we drove pass the beauties."What kind of..." Sam started excitely, but I knew better. UD was joking. And I knew him, very well, that Sam wasn't going to even touch a Porsche for a long time. He would be lucky if he found a car that looked half decent.

"No, no, no, no! Dad, you gotta be kidding me!" Sam said, his voice hitting a few high notes. A sign that he was about to get a rude awakening. Poor Sam, he had too many high hopes. "Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron laughed out. Enjoying his sons' defeated look. "Hah! Now that's funny!" I pointed at Sam. He lunged forward, his teeth snapping. I drew my hand back quick, knowing he wouldn't let go. "You think that's soooo funny? Huh?" He said feigning being hurt. I laughed again. "Yep. It's friggin' hilarious."

We pulled up to a place that looked more convincing. The faded sign read 'Auto Sales Bolivia'. I sighed and hopped out. A dark skinned man came walking up to us, arms stretched. "Hi welcome to Bolivia's. I'm Bobby B." I turned to UD and Sam, "I'll look around. Your price?" UD quickly said. "4 grand." I zoomed off. Looking at all the crappy cars here. Looking for a decent one. I was peering at a old bug when I heard the most seductive sound.

A smooth purr of a engine made me turn. And gasp.

Now, I'm not a car expert, but I knew that this car was a camaro. Probably from the early seventies. I took steps forward as I ran my hand along the hood, it was so warm. I breathed,"Why in the hell would someone get rid of you? You're too nice lookin'," I said as my hand reached for the drivers door. The car had a couple of dents here and there, but it was by far the nicest thing in the lot. "Ok," I touched the steering wheel as I watched Sam and UD walk around with Bobby. "since I like you too much already. I'm gonna name you..." I peered at the scent tag. I had to smirk at it as it read, 'Bee-otch'.

"Bee. You're name is Bee, right?" I heard a song that I couldn't name answer. "Yeah baby! You're right."

I had lost all sense of running out the car. It felt safer than it did outside.

"Yuck." I said as I wiped the grime from the steering wheel with the bottom of my shirt. I froze at what I saw. It was a face, that had a mechanical look to it. But my as my brain was processing it, I had a weird feeling that I had seen this somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on where. Like a murky cloak was drawn over my brain. Blocking where I had seen it.

I jumped at the knock on the window. It was Sam, and of course he was smirking. "Hey." I slid to the passenger seat. The seat vibrated at my touch. "So this is where you've been, hiding?" I snorted. "Yeah, hiding from your fugly face." I said. Sam flicked my nose, while rubbing it I thwacked his arm. Thus starting a mini-fight. It ended too soon, 'cause Sam got the last lick. "Hey! Stop fightin' you two!" UD yelled. Bobby looked at us, probably trying not to yell at us for fighting in one of his cars. I stretched. 'Accidently' hitting Sam in the face.

Sam got of the car with a glare. I love messing with him. "So," Bobby started. "since this is a semi-" Snorting I tapped the window, it rolled down. "-semi classic and faded-" I interupted. "Semi-faded? Like a-" He snapped at me, "You wouldn't know for your first car, little girl." Me and Sam shared a look. **Now that was ice cold.** I sat back as Bobby explained on how of good condition 'Bee was in, he wouldn't go any less than five friggin' grand. "Can't go over four grand, sorry." Of course, just a thousand more, dang-nambit! I mumbled as I slipped out, "Stupid cheap UD." UD, thank god, didn't hear me.

We were walking away from 'Bee when I heard something really weird. Then all of the sudden, the windows of all the crappy cars were shattered as Sam and the rest hit the ground, I looked around till' my eyes fell on 'Bee, unscratched and windows intact. "Oh. M. Gee. You are a cool hunk of metal, aren't ya." I heard a shaky, nervous voice call out.

"Four grand. Take it."

We drove off with 'Bee five minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...So...like it?<em>**

-Miya-


End file.
